warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
FirexCinder
This is a short story of what happened if Cinderpelt wasn't attacked by the monster.Minnowclaw 15:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One "Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt, where are you!" Yowled Fireheart! She had been acting strangely even since two sunrises ago, "Oh Cinderpelt!" "Yes Fireheart!" Cinderpelt walked out from the warriors den, "Fireheart I need to talk to you." "Me too Cinderpelt!" "You first!" "Okay..." Fireheart sat down and wrapped his tail around Cinderpelts' neck, turning her to him, "Cinderpelt, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cinderpelt, will you please be my mate?" "Oh Fireheart! that is all I have even wanted! I was going to ask you the same thing!" "Oh that's wonderful!" "But Fireheart, I'm expecting your kits." Fireheart walked back into camp with Cinderpelt by his side. I have a mate now! he thought, "Well if it isn't the kittypet and his little apprentice," meowed Dustpelt from across the camp. Sandstorm, who would usually join in with him, just sat looking at him with an unreadable expression. Cinderpelt opened her mouth to react, but Fireheart wrapped his tail on her muzzle and turned her to him, "Don't pay any attention to them." Cinderpelt nodded, then looked at her belly, "I'm going to tell bluestar that I must go into the nursery." "Let me come with you!" said Fireheart. "No, why don't you go into the nursery and make me a nest in the corner." "Okay," Fireheart licked the top of Cinderpelts' head and went over to the nursery. He stuck his head in and drank all the milky scents in. Brindelface was asleep with Ashkit and Fernkit. Not wanting to disturb her, Fireheart made a nest over in the corner like Cinderpelt said. He then sat down and waited for his mate to return. Chapter Two Fireheart was lost in his thoughts when Brindleface asked, "What are you doing here Fireheart?" Fireheart turned to face Brindleface and meowed, "Cinderpelt is having hits. My kits." He added, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. Brindleface purred with delight. "Do you know when?" Fireheart shook his head. "She hasn't told me yet." He jumped at the sound of a cat coming through the enterance of the nursery. "Cinderpelt!" Fireheart purred. "Here, I made you the best nest in the nursery!" Fireheart gestured with his tale toward he corner of the nursery where he made Cinderpelt's nest. "Thanks." She replied wearily. Cinderpelt walked over to the nest and laid down. Fireheart then noticed how big her stomach was. "When will they be here?' He asked, gently tapping her belly with his tail. She looked up at him. "Yellowfang said at the full moon." Fireheart gaped. "But that's- That's two nights away! You need to rest." Settling down next to Cinderpelt, he gently washed her until she fell asleep under the soothing rythm of his tonge on her fur. Once Cinderpelt was asleep, he gave her one last, loving look, and padded out into the claring, where his Clan awaits him.